


Potter and His Imminent Death

by SparklyGlitterDeath



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abused Harry, Abusive Dursleys, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- Muggle, Defensive Harry, Gen, Incredibly bad at comforting Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyGlitterDeath/pseuds/SparklyGlitterDeath
Summary: Draco sees something he shouldn't. Confronting Potter repeatedly is bound to save him... right? And what is with Potter and flipping Draco off?





	

"Fuck you."  
"Do you really mean that, Potter? I can help."  
"Yeah fucking right. Go ahead, Malfoy. Tell everyone that Harry Potter actually is as pathetic as everyone thought he was."  
"Maybe I should just... go."  
"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."  
"Do you want me to help you clean up the blood first?"  
"I do it all the time. I can manage."  
"Oh."  
"How eloquent. Just leave, Malfoy."  
"That's a really bad cut on your face."  
"Do you want me to fucking bring up why you snuck into my house again?"

 

 

"I didn't think so."  
"Look, Potter..."  
"Leave."  
Draco left.  
\-----------------------------------  
"Why exactly did your highness decide that dragging your ass over here again was a fucking great idea? Come to lord your new knowledge over me?"  
"Crass and quick to the point, eh, Potter?"  
"At least you can insult me normally again."  
"Most people aren't great at dealing out insults after being witness to that much screaming and fighting, Potter."

 

"Stop it with the rude gestures."  
"Your face is a rude gesture."  
"That didn't even make sense."  
"Well, your face-"  
"I get it, Potter."

 

"Malfoy, why did you come over here again?"  
"It's lunch break. I can go wherever I want to."  
"Don't you have a Chemistry exam to study for? At least a girlfriend to snog?"  
"Shut it."  
"We're not friends, Malfoy. I'm not going to have a civilized conversation with someone who stuck my head in a toilet when I was twelve."  
"You filled my entire locker with glitter! What was I supposed to do?"  
"That was hilarious."  
"Ha, ha. Potter. I want to talk about... what I saw."  
"You didn't see anything."  
"What I heard and then saw."  
"No."  
"Wait, Potter! Come on!"  
The bell rang.  
\-----------------------------------  
"Remember the last time you thought it was a good idea to corner me behind the school, Malfoy?"  
"Of course I do! I still have that scar!"  
"Really? That was two years ago!"  
"I realize that, Potter. Don't change the subject."  
"We haven't had any other subject yet."  
"You know what I meant."  
"No."  
"He beat you up! When you came in, I thought you were about to pass out!"  
"I thought I had when I saw you in my room."  
"Potter."  
"I don't need to talk about my feelings with a fucking arse like you."  
"Ah. Language again- Hey! Stop flipping me off!"

 

 

"You asked for this."  
"Asked for- owwww. That was unnecessary."  
"See ya."  
"You can't just punch someone in the face and run off! Hey- come back!"  
He didn't.  
\-----------------------------------  
"Ooooh.... kinky, Malfoy."  
"Shut up. This was the only way you'd listen."  
"Should I call you Draco instead? How about Master?"  
"Just tell me what was going on. And cut it with that infernal winking!"  
"But Draco, sweetheart."  
"Shut it."  
"Fine. You really didn't have to tie me to a fucking tree while I was asleep, though."  
"Jesus... just get on with it."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Was he really... you know."  
"Yes. He really did turn me into a unicorn. You know my deepest secret now."  
"Potter."  
"Isn't it obvious? And yeah. The tub of lard helps."

 

"And... so..."  
"You could have at least chuckled. I'm hilarious."  
"Potter."  
"Sweetheart."  
"All right! I'm untying you."

 

"Fuck you."  
"Don't run off again! And stop it with the hand gestures!"  
Too late.  
\-----------------------------------  
"Your Uncle's getting worse, Potter."  
"Yeah."  
"No insulting remarks?"  
"I'm a little bloody to be quippy."

 

"Why'd you come to my house?"  
"It's two in the morning. Besides, I thought I might as well break into your house since you broke into mine."

 

"....Do you need a band-aid?"  
"You know what? That is probably the only thing that can fix my almost certainly-broken ribs. How generous."

 

"Shut up. Hey! Did you really need to flip me off?"

 

 

"Are you still awake, Malfoy?"

 

 

 

"Bye."  
Harry left.  
\-----------------------------------  
"It's the last day of school, Malfoy."  
"Very astute."  
"You're cutting class."  
"You're cutting class and smoking, Potter."  
"Very astute."

 

"You're making me cough with that smoke."  
"Go find a different school roof to sit on."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"No one's going to be okay. We're all being thrust out into the insanity that is summer break."

 

"Also, no. The counselor is going to kill me if she finds out I've been throwing cigarette butts from the roof again."  
"But you haven't- oh."

 

"What is Magnificent Malfoy doing on the roof with a truant, anyway?"  
"Cut the crap, Potter. Why haven't you told anyone you're getting abused?"  
"Why haven't you told anyone for me?"

 

"Will you be alright over the summer?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm going to get back to class."  
"Alright."  
"Enjoy your imminent lung cancer."  
"Will do."  
"See you after break?"  
"See you after break."  
"Was flipping me off really necassary?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, then."

 

 

Draco never saw Harry again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sad... but fun to write, although it's probably not that great.


End file.
